Kappa Mikey: Is She The One?
by bre2star
Summary: Uh... first fanfic, a MikSuki fic, but a fic none the less! I couldn't find 'Kappa Mikey' ANYWHERE! Had to go with this. Stop yelling at me for not putting it under 'Kappa Mikey'. NOW.
1. Confusion

Ch. 1: Confusion

"_Mikey…Mikey!"_

The red-headed American awoke from his sleep. Looking around the considerably small apartment from his blue couch, he saw what looked like a blue haired angel. Standing above him, whom he instantly realized was waker. His vision clearing, he saw that it was only his co-worker, Mitsuki. Staring in a gaze at her silky blue hair and deep anime eyes, he answered her.

"Uh…what the hell happened last night?" he asked confused.

"You fell asleep at Gonard's birthday party last night! Don't you remember?"

His memory of the night before slowly returning, he replayed it all in his head.

"_Come on, Gonard!" Mikey urged, "The gang and I have a surprise for you in your apartment!" The large blue-haired buffoon followed his best friend down the halls of LilyMu Towers. "Okay, but I __**still**__ don't see why you'd have a surprise for me on my birthday! Usually my mom just has a present!" he answered idiotically. Reaching their destination, Mikey led Gonard through the door, and instructed him to uncover his eyes. Once he did, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GONARD!" All of his friends jumped out of their hiding spots. Lily, an exasperated blonde, hid in Gonard's closet regretting it after smelling his clothes. Guano, a little man in a purple costume with a large sky blue rhinestone in the chest, popped out from under the bed batting off dust bunnies. Mitsuki, an Asian-looking blue-haired girl, hid in the kitchen_

_Then the fun began._

_Loud music playing, junk food being scarfed down, and presents ripped open. This party was one to remember. Until Lily found Gonard's mom's secret stash of alcohol…_


	2. Whom to Choose?

Ch. 2: Whom to Choose?

"Oh…yeah. Now I remember. But what I can't remember is, what did Lily do with the alcohol?" Mikey asked Mitsuki, moving over to offer her a seat on the couch with him.

"Well, she, uh… she drank it. She drank it **all**, Mikey. Remember? She went crazy, and showed us all her **true** colors. I just wish she didn't, because now I'm her only friend. I am just so I can help her and stay in the apartment." Mitsuki told him. Realizing what she had just said was true, Mikey looked upon his thoughts. He thought he liked Lily, but he also had feelings for Mitsuki, and wasn't sure which one to ask out. Lily was beautiful, talented, and one of the toughest girls he had ever met. On the other hand, Mitsuki was pretty, nice, and always helped him get out of jams.

_Which one? Oh God, who the hell should I choose? Lily, Mitsuki, argh! I'll decide later._

Shrugging it off until the end of the shooting for the television show he worked for, 'LilyMu'.

Once it was over, he went to a nearby restaurant where he made lunch plans with Mitsuki. Seated at the booth of the restaurant, he waited for her to arrive. Each time the door's bell 'dinged', he would look over to see if it was her. About 20 minutes later, she arrived. Mitsuki wore her usual attire. A red shirt with blue trims, matching her hair, and skinny jeans.

"What's up, Mikey?" she asked as perky as she could.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Uh, come and sit down!" he managed to say, snapping out of his thoughts.

_If only I could tell her how I feel…_


	3. Lunch with Miss Perfect

Dear fans, bre2star here! I know you guys wanted a third chapter, so here it is! Sorry that the first 2 chapters were so short, but I didn't know that they would be that short! I promise they'll be longer! I didn't put any humor in yet, so sorry! And Coco, there shall be LilyNard later. I swear it!

Lunch with miss perfect

In the midst of his decision, he looked one more time at the dinged door to see she was finally there. "What's up, Mikey?" his perky friend declared. "Sorry I'm late! I had to help Lily throw her box of beer out the window. Then I had to bail her out of jail when she punched a cop for a bottle. Really crazy!" sitting down and ordering, an awkward silence fell. Mainly because Mikey wouldn't stop staring at her, and she was getting weirded out. Even if she DID like all the attention! "**Attention valued diners! Singing Sunday has begun! Anyone who wants to karaoke should come up here now!**" an announcer said.

"Oh! Hey Mikey, want to duet?"

"Nah. You can go up, though!"

"Um, I'm gonna sing a lesser known song by someone called 'Avril Lavigne'. It's called 'One of Those Girls'. I hope you like it!" as she stepped up, she began to sing.

_I know you're a kind of girl_

_You only care about one thing _

_Who you've seen or where you've been_

_Who's got money?_

_I see that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside I know why you're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he's figures out_

'Hmm… who does that remind me of?' Mikey thought.

_She's one of those girls _

_Who's nothing but trouble?_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

'Who the hell is that?' he pondered.

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one _

_She's so good that you don't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone _

_Off to the next one_

Well, there it is. Tell me how you think of the songfic I squeezed in there. REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!


End file.
